The present invention generally relates to gaming machines and methods of gaming. A particular embodiment of the present invention relates to gaming machines and methods of gaming that award jackpot prizes.
Gaming venue operators continuously look for new variations and types of games in order to attract both new and return customers to their venues. In response to this need, suppliers of gaming devices and systems have attempted to provide the sought after variety, while still developing games that comply with the relevant regulations in the jurisdiction of the gaming venue operator. Suppliers of gaming devices therefore are faced with restrictions on the types of games and gaming machines that are allowable, both in terms of the prevailing regulations and in terms of providing a return on investment to the gaming venue operators.
One method that has been used with gaming machines is to offer a jackpot prize. A jackpot prize may be funded through gaming activity on the gaming machine, for example by taking a percentage of all wagers placed on the gaming machine. The jackpot prize is awarded on the occurrence of a jackpot prize winning event. Various methods of contribution to a jackpot prize and determination of when the jackpot prize is to be awarded have been developed.
A problem with jackpot prizes is finding an appropriate method of determining how to award the jackpot prize. A compromise typically needs to be reached between awarding large jackpot prizes infrequently and awarding smaller jackpot prizes relatively frequently. Selecting the right combination of prize size and frequency of award may present a difficult choice. A choice is required from a range of jackpot values, probabilities and returns in order to achieve desired jackpot sizes and frequencies. Any particular choice may be a compromise between the diverse requirements of different players.